Angie Donovan
Angela "Angie" Donovan is a class of 2012 graduate at Twin Branches High and current attendee at Kingston University. Her most notable storyline is her relationship with now ex-boyfriend, Scott. Storylines Classics Angie is part of the nerd clique, having a talent in making potions. She serves as a background character primarily, however she is revealed to have been dating Darren Clark, student from Twin Branches' rival school, Wilson High. She later breaks up with him for unknown reasons and subsequently enters a relationship with president Scott Delveccio, serving as his secretary. The New Girl A main character for Year 3, her junior year, Angie's storylines deal with Scott and his begrudged vice president, Justin. While she makes several appearances in the first three seasons, such as in Dance Dance Revelation, in which she solved the mystery of who set off the sprinklers at the Sadie Hawkins Dance and in New Year's Date, where she cheered up Scott due to his cancelled New Year's party. Angie takes a more serious role in the fourth season of The New Girl, The School Rebellion, starting with when she breaks up with Scott for a reason initially not stated at the end of their trip to Hawaii for spring break. Subsequently, upon seeing Scott being sent to boot camp by new, tyrannical principal, Principal Dye, for defying his orders, Angie, with the help of Scott who had by then broken out of boot camp, stage a rebellion and revamp their school. She explains to Scott that she had broken up with him, as she was being blackmailed by Justin, who had a photo of Scott entering an over-18 club with a fake ID, following their reconciliation. Following Season 4, Angie is demoted to a supporting character. She disapproves of Scott's friendship with Justin, which is initially kept a secret from her, though comes to accept it. A senior, she helps now-president Justin deal with the tensions between Centerscore High and Spartan Academy, which had been merged with the latter. She announced that she would be attending Kingston University, as part of their business program, in New York in the fall, while Scott would be travelling the country and would thus be breaking up, due to their lack of faith in long-distance relationships. A New Start Having moved to New York, Angie only makes one appearance in A New Start, appearing in Admit Weekend. She pursued a passion in politics, joining the student government club at Kingston University. Relationships Romantic Interests Darren Clark During the Classics, Angie was in a relationship with Darren from rival school Wilson High. Their relationship was a secret until Taylor overheard Angie on the phone to Darren. They broke up soon after for reasons not announced. Scott Delveccio Angie soon became involved with Scott after he secured himself Presidency at Centerscore High. Angie being organized, shy and determined with Scott's spontaneous, outgoing and going-with-the-flow attitude, the two perfectly balanced each other. The two were supporting boyfriends and girlfriends. Instances include when Angie assists Scott in solving the mystery of who set off the sprinklers at the Sadie Hawkins Dance and cheering him up after his party was cancelled on New Years' Eve. However Angie broke up with Scott for reasons she did not tell at first. It was later revealed that the vice president at the time, Justin, blackmailed Angie with a photo of Scott entering an Over-18 club in Hawaii which would have gotten him expelled. Angie and Scott got back together following the school rebellion against new tyrannical Principal Dyre. While she dos not approve of Scott's friendship with Justin, she comes to accept it. In Season 12 episode Howard's Last Day, Angie explains that she would be attending Kingston University, while Scott would be touring the country at the start of fall. They planned to break up at the end of the summer, though promise to remain best friends. Justin Angie initially disliked Justin, having witnessed his constant disapproval towards Scott's presidency. She began to dislike him to an even greater extent, when began to blackmail her, using a photo of Scott entering an over-18 club, while would result in an expulsion. While Scott later forgave Justin, Angie never did and even admitted to hating him in 300's A Crowd. In Wilson Strikes Back, Justin confesses to have a crush on Angie and even comments that she is beautiful. For being brave Angie kissed him on the cheek. Personality Being part of the nerd clique, Angie pertains to many geeky traits, having created many potions and being a member of the math team. She is particularly shy, uncomfortable with the popularity she receives for being Scott's girlfriend. A distinct quality of hers is her organizational skills, having created a back-up plan for merged schools and even an alien invasion. Angie also has a strong interest in student government, the previous school secretary and later joining the student government at Kingston University. She was also part of the Literature and Newspaper Club. Appearance Angie has white-blonde hair and gray eyes, along with a somewhat pink skin color. She wears a black spaghetti-strap top, as well as black circle glasses. In the iPod/iPhone/Android version of Surviving High School, Angie has purple lipstick on, however in the iPad HD version, she has an orange-shaded lipstick on. Trivia *Angie has currently done experiments where she has apparently: **A potion possessing mind control powers. **A love potion which makes people fall in love. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:College Kids Category:Nerd Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Journalist